Forever Yours
by christian95
Summary: Harley is upset after her "puddin" leaves her again but then Batman shows up...


_**first off i do not own dc comics or any of these characters i own the story though so yay! :)**_

_**and bold lettering is thoughts of the characters **_

_**i know i probably didnt do great a little corny and probably poor so flame me if you must but this is my first story so please if you will be kind :)**_

_**~Forever Yours~**_

_Harley's Pov _

**_"i sit alone on a dingy little place called"_**

**_"Melville Apartments" _**

**_"Ha! more like Hellville Apartments This Place stinks to high heavens"_**

**_"Just then i here a bump as if to feet crashing on the ground and i hear_** **HIM**"

"Quinn" He says

"What do ya want Bats i ain't done nothin wrong " I say to the Bat

"Not now but how do I know You aren't planning something its never a good sign when You or any other of Your kind are sitting there not moving just watching and waiting" Batman says

**LOOK HERE B'MAN I HAVE HAD A REALLY BAD NIGHT CANT YA JUST GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MOMENT OF PEACE!** I scream at Him

**~But He just stands there like a statute with tears welling up in my eyes I really didn't want to deal with Him after all this time all Our fights he just through me out like i was nothin to HIM My Mistah J My Puddin~**

****"God dammit" I murmured under My breath as I leaned into a near by wall

**GOD DAMMIT WHY DOES IT HAVE TA BE SO FUCKIN HARD!** i screamed out I slide down the wall and bring My knees to My chest as I began to cry

"**Just then i feels someones arms engulf me in an embrace its him B'man he is holding Me hugging Me it feels nice i haven't been held in years I lean into Him My face brushing the crevice between His neck and shoulder "**

_Batman's Pov_

**"I was patrolling the streets as always scanning watching waiting for any kind of criminal activity when suddenly out of the blue sitting on a roof top I spot HER Harleen Quinzel otherwise known as Harley Quinn Joker's little puppet He doesn't even treat Her like She is Human all She is to Him is a toy to use and abuse and throw away at His convenience I truly feel bad for Her I just wish i could help Her see the light see Him for what He truly is...a monster evil in its purest form I land on the roof top behind Her She turns around to face Me as She asks what I want as I stare at Her and study Her face She truly is beautiful I have always thought so and She isn't necessarily a villain she has tried to refrain from killing people and has even showed genuine concern for others mostly She is just a girl manipulated by Joker But i cant let Her know I think that way" **

**"Not now but how do I know You aren't planning something its never a good sign when You or any other of Your kind are sitting there not moving just watching and waiting" I say to Her **

**LOOK HERE B'MAN I HAVE HAD A REALLY BAD NIGHT CANT YA JUST GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MOMENT OF PEACE! she screams at me**

**"I stare at her for a moment letting the words sink in I study them I analyze her eyes pupils close not out of hatred by fear and anger and sadness He hurt Her again that Bastard... she leans against a nearby wall and begans crying i hear her mutter "god dammit" she says to no one in particular"**

**GOD DAMMIT WHY DOES IT HAVE TA BE SO FUCKIN HARD! She screamed out as She slid down the wall and brought Her knees to Her chest as She began to cry **

**"I don't know why but I felt the need to comfort Her to hold Her but I did I walked over to Her and wrapped My arms around her is She is snuggling with Me?! I look down at Her as snuggles with me with a confused look on my face"**

"B'man?" Harley asks

"Yes Harley" Batman inquires

"Why are You helpin Me?" Harley asks

"I don't know honestly i guess maybe its because i know how it feels to be hurt"

Batman smirks and says "Remember what i said i had a bad day to once"

Harley pokes Him on the cheek and smiles and then says "And you remember what i told you nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days"

{they both start laughing at the memory and then they stop}

{once they stop they look into each others eyes and kiss}

as they break the kiss Batman asks "will you stay?"

Harley asks "what?" in a puzzled tone

Batman says "Will you stay with me"

Harley looks up into Batman's cowl covered eyes and says "I am forever yours"

[The end]


End file.
